Family
by Narya
Summary: It's in the few moments between dawn and the waking up of his boys that Kurt falls in love all over again


**Family.**

* * *

**Warnings:** Triplet's incest.

**AN:** Trent and Scott are the twins that Grant played in NCIS (I think it was NCIS, there're so many CIS-things that they confuse me). For all purposes, here they are Sebastian's brothers.

* * *

Scott was sweet, a perfect gentleman even if he had a temper that brought out the worse of him when challenged. There was a light in his eyes, while watching his brothers that was like watching the dawn, so peaceful and full of hope that Kurt fell in love with him every time he saw him smile at them.

Trent was really similar to Sebastian, though there were parts of him that differed completely. He was loyal and generous, always worried about his brothers and there was a need to be part of this family that was stronger than words. Kurt felt it in his hugs and his kisses, and he knew he'd fight to death to protect that.

And then... there was Sebastian. He wasn't the same meerkat he once knew. Finding out that he had two brothers, that he was a triplet, had been a painful revelation of the lies inside his family, it explained his mother's lack of attention and his father's silent anger, and while he wanted to go to them and rage about it, complain and ask why had they gone through the bother of getting a kid like that, only to ignore him later... he didn't.

Sebastian had decided that he only had one real family and that he was going to make it work. The Smythes might have given him a name, but they weren't his family by any stretch of imagination. Trent and Scott, though... they didn't even know him and they had traveled around the country in his search, only to tell him the truth and to warn him about the possibility of getting the same disease Trent had...

And, even with that awful new, they came with the offer of helping him if it were needed...

Even when they didn't know him, they loved him already. And Sebastian loved them back.

How it was that Kurt got tangled in the family affairs was easy. He had gotten tired of Sebastian stalking the Lima Bean and decided to do something about it. It was in the middle of the bitching, in which Sebastian hadn't said a word, when another Sebastian had appeared at the side and started talking...

And Kurt's world had faded to black.

It had taken a while for Kurt to understand that the one that he had been bitching to had been Trent, and that even if they looked similar they were nothing like the other. And that Scott was a sweet guy who had combed his hair while he was out, with a smile that could light up countries.

Kurt knew Sebastian, where he studied and where he lived, Scott and Trent didn't.

It was Kurt who introduced them to each other... and it was Kurt who put Sebastian back together when his life started to fall apart around him.

Scott was the first to kiss Kurt, saying that he was just too cute for words and that he wanted to eat him up, then smiling and going away leaving him baffled. The other two brothers were just as baffled and surprised, but they didn't comment on it.

Then it was Trent, who admitted that he needed to know who it was that he was getting jealous of; whether it was Kurt or his brother, and just how sick would it be if he was falling for his brother. Kurt had kissed him, mostly to shut him up because he couldn't stand it when Trent went like that, on how much of a freak he was.

They cuddled afterwards. It took a while for Trent to admit that while he might be feeling something like that about his brother... he'd hate to lose Kurt.

And Sebastian, as always, had gone about it backwards. He had seen the kiss with Scott, and he had heard about his kiss with Trent, and thought that there was no way that he was going to kiss Kurt, he'd rather kiss his brothers.

And he did.

They were all lounging in Kurt's living room, enjoying the freedom to joke around while his parents and Finn were away. And then Kurt leaned against Trent, who didn't wait to cuddle with him. Scott had decided to whine and steal one of Kurt's feet to his lap to tickle.

And Sebastian just had too much. Too much with Kurt keeping his brother's from him, kissing them and having them at his feet like he was so special. He wasn't going to fall for whatever it was that the boys had seen in Kurt, he'd rather kiss his brothers than him.

So he did.

Kurt should have been ashamed to be in the middle of a Smythe sandwich while Sebastian kissed Trent, if it wasn't for the way he could see Scott's eyes grow bigger and darker with lust, if it wasn't for the hand that was clutching at his foot as if Scott was trying to keep himself in place. If it wasn't for the way that Trent moaned so close to him, and the way that Sebastian's hand rested on his shoulder, touching and grabbing hard with each bite and moan that fell from his mouth.

Too soon Sebastian was moving on to Scott, and Trent moaned next to his ear loud enough to raise goose bumps.

There was something hot and sick in watching two men who were, physically at least, so alike. There was something dark and morbid that had Kurt swallowing at the way Sebastian took hold of Scott's neck to bring him closer and the way that Scott's hand still were grabbing at Kurt's foot, now harder than before.

And then there was the warm movement of Trent's lips on his neck, the way that his hands were gripping Kurt's hips and the moan that escaped his mouth.

It shouldn't have been so hot, but it was...

And then Sebastian was looking at him in a new light and he was being kissed.

Hours later Kurt would complain about his bed being too small for three Smythes and him, how he felt like he should be called Goldilocks from now on, and how they should meet at Sebastian's from now on if they were going to do that again.

Nobody said anything at the moment but, when Sebastian who suggested they met at his house a few days later, no one complained.

Sometimes Kurt still had to convince himself that what they were doing was real and not part of a weird fantasy/wet dream, but just taking a step out of whatever room they had been at, knowing that the brothers wouldn't look at each other in the same way they did while in private… that broke his heart and made him realize just how real this whole relationship was.

After a while they had decided that Kurt was going to say that he was Sebastian's boyfriend, and the rest would remain as brothers for all purposes, even if they knew inside that it was more than just couple and more than brothers. They were a family, a really weird family, but they liked it that way.

They moved to New York together, with Kurt, Scott and Sebastian had part time jobs while they were at college, and Trent went for a full time job working on cars and bikes.

Sometimes Scott and Sebastian would spend the afternoon away talking about laws and such, as they had more or less the same courses. Kurt and Trent could spend the morning working on cars together, or lusting over bikes while the others looked at them like they were crazy. Scott and Trent could spend all day outside on a sunny day, skating away. Sebastian and Trent would spend the evening playing whatever game with balls involved, and Scott and Kurt could cheer for whatever twin they were hoping to fuck that day. Sebastian and Kurt didn't have many things in common besides experiences and the need to protect their loved ones, so it wasn't weird to see them arguing with each other… but at the same time, it wasn't weird seeing them team up against someone or other, those were the times they felt that they loved each other the most.

And they were happy. It was hard to believe, but they really were.

Kurt walked into the room carrying coffees and warm milk for everyone, waiting for the brothers to wake up. He was the only morning person in the house, and he liked to have that time to himself, those few minutes between the light of dawn hitting his eyes and the first stirs of life from the boys on the bed, who would only start waking up when the smell of food and coffee hit them.

Those were Kurt's moments to appreciate this, what they had. Those were Kurt's moments to himself and Kurt spent those counting toes and giggling at the way 3 pairs of feet tangled on the bed. He sat on the foot of the bed, cradling a coffee mug between his fingers and started counting freckles and moles on each of the boy's chests.

In those moments everything had still that surreal quality that he only found in dreams, and the weight of reality creeping on the corners. Those were the times that Kurt felt happier; those were the moments in which Kurt felt in love.

And like that, counting freckles and waiting for his boys to wake up, he prepared himself for another day.


End file.
